Ronald McDonald vs The Burger King/Rap Meanings
'The Burger King:' Welcome to BK! How can I serve you today? (The Burger King starts off his verse in a similar way that the workers at his store would greet customers. This is also a play on words, as to serve someone also means to beat them.) One flame-broiled ass clown? Have it your way! (The Burger King asks if the customers would like to see a clown like Ronald McDonald get flame broiled, which is how Burger King prepared some of its burgers. "Have it your way" is Burger King's slogan.)’' '''You can't do fast food half as good as I do!' (The Burger King says his restaurants make food twice as good as McDonald's, which is considered to have products of inferior quality.) Your pink slime meat turns my asshole to a drive-thru! (The Burger King claims McDonald's uses pink slime, a meat by-product, in its burgers, making it less appetizing. He also states that eating it would make him take a huge shit as a result, thus opening his asshole wider to the point where it feels like the window in a drive-thru, which is used by both restaurants for customers driving cars who want to take the food to go.) Your friends are a combo meal of weird lookers! (A typical menu item at fast-food restaurants is a combo meal, which consists of food items and a drink. The Burger King uses this as an analogy for the other characters featured in McDonaldland, which he says look weird.) You got a bird, a burglar, and a big purple booger! (Other well-known McDonaldland characters include: Birdie the Early Bird, a yellow bird used to promote breakfast menu items, Hamburglar, a burglar who would commonly steal burgers from Ronald McDonald in early commericials, and Grimace, a large purple monster who originally stole sodas and shakes.) (Man!) Take these wack McRaps off the menu! ("McRaps" is a pun on the McWrap, a McDonald's low-calorie wrap menu that was discontinued in 2016 due to poor sales. The Burger King tells McDonald to take his raps away like the McWrap.) I'll call you Ronald Donald 'cause there's no MC in you! (MC is a slang term for a rapper, thus the Burger King calls him Ronald Donald, removing the "Mc" from his name to say that he is not a rapper.) 'Ronald McDonald:' Why don't you call me Ronald Jeremy? 'Cause I'm getting nasty (McDonald responds to the Burger King's last line by saying he should call him Ronald Jeremy instead of Ronald Donald. Jeremy is a famous pornstar, so McDonald suggests he'll be like him because he'll get nasty in the battle in the same way Jeremy gets nasty in his porn videos.) Like the Whoppers that you sell made of horse lips and ass meat! (Additionally, McDonald says that Burger King also serves nasty items such as their signature Whoppers, claiming their made of gross parts of animals such as a horse's lips and the meat from their posterior.) Ask Rick and Morty who's the lyrical boss! (''Rick and Morty, a popular animated comedy series, once brought up McDonald's in the season 3 premiere "The Rickshank Rickdemption".)'' I've got lines for days, call me Szechuan Sauce! (Originally created only to coincide with the premiere of ''Mulan, Szechuan sauce was a McDonald's dipping sauce for their chicken nuggets. However, made popular again by the aforementioned episode of Rick and Morty, McDonald's announced that they would bring back the sauce for one day only. This resulted in large queues of eager customers who wanted to buy the product again. McDonald says that these lines of customers are similar to his rap lines.)'' The undisputed G.O.A.T of putting burgers in bellies! (Due to the longevity and high sales of McDonald's, Ronald claims that there is no contest in the restaurant being the "greatest of all time" between burger restaurants.) I'm fast food Eminem; you're Machine Gun Kelly! (In 2018, rappers Eminem and Machine Gun Kelly got into a feud, which started with MGK calling Eminem's then-teenage daughter "hot" back in 2012. The two released diss tracks and insults against each other, and the peak of it was when Eminem released his second diss track against MGK, titled "Killshot", after which MGK shelved his reply track in response. McDonald says that he is like Eminem when it comes to fast food, in that he is one of the best and most respected in his field, while the Burger King is comparable to MGK in that he is way less successful. Since this is a rap battle, he may also be saying that he has far better lines than the Burger King does in the same way that Eminem is considered a G.O.A.T while MGK is nowhere near his level.) I'm Coke to your Pepsi; I'm Mac, you're Android! (McDonald continues to compare himself and the Burger King with various other pairs of brands, one of which is regarded as being very successful while the other is below them in comparison, like Coke and Pepsi or Mac and Android. Coke and Pepsi are also products that can be bought at these restaurants, while McDonald may be comparing himself to a Mac since the name Mac is a part of the name McDonald.) Let's be real: I'm Nice Peter and you're EpicLLOYD (Before the official ERB YouTube channel was created, Epic Rap Battles of History were all posted on Nice Peter's own YouTube channel, leading many to see Peter as the "creator of ERB" without even knowing Lloyd's name, despite Lloyd having an equal role in the production of the series. Peter continues the joke from the last line by insinuiating that Burger King is less well-known and successful than McDonald's just as EpicLLOYD, who portrays the Burger King in this video, is less well-known and successful than Nice Peter, who portrays Ronald McDonald in this video. The "let's be real" at the beginning of the line jokes at the fact that this line breaks the fourth wall by referencing the rappers themselves instead of just the characters they are rapping as.) 'The Burger King:' (Okay, okay, alright, alright.) (The Burger King takes a moment to process that diss as it was a jab at his own actor, EpicLLOYD.) You're number one like the piss I took in your ball pit! (The Burger King acknowledges that McDonald's is basically the number one restaurant in the world, something Ronald repeated in the last half of his verse. However, "going number one" refers to urinating, and the Burger King says he did this to McDonald's ball pit as a sign of disrespect. The ball pits at McDonald's usually have at least one child peeing in it.) Them rhymes you just spit are a Ray Kroc of shit! (Ray Kroc was an American businessman who joined McDonald's in 1954, and helped transform it into the most successful fast food corporation in the world. A "crock of shit" is a phrase referring to something as garbage, so the Burger King uses it as a pun to McDonald's "founder".) You creepy ass clown, you're so spooky, it's insane! (Clowns are regarded as being one of the creepiest things that kids are scared of, and the Burger King says the same applies to McDonald, whose restaurants are targeted at children.) You look like you just ate someone's brother in a storm drain! (The Burger King compares Ronald McDonald's appearance to that of Pennywise, the main antagonist of Stephen King's novel, ''It. In the novel and its many adaptations, Pennywise appears in a storm drain and severs Georgie Denbrough's arm, the brother of main character Bill Denbrough.)'' You can't beat the king with leaders like these! (The Burger King says his title being "king" means any leader McDonald's has wouldn't be above him.) The whole head of your government's name is Mayor McCheese! (Mayor McCheese is the mayor of McDonaldland. Since mayors are the leaders of towns, he can't compare to the Burger King since kings rule kingdoms.) I Ain't Loving shit, even if Timberlake sings! ("I'm Lovin' It" is both the slogan of McDonald's and a single by Justin Timberlake. The Burger King says that even if Timberlake were singing this, he couldn't love anything from McDonald's.) I'm running circles 'round you like my onion rings! (Running circles around someone means being far better than them. Since onion rings are circular, the Burger King says he runs circles like them.) 'Ronald McDonald:' (The onion rings are pretty good.) (McDonald admits that Burger King has good onion rings, as they're one of their most popular side items.) But that last verse was lifeless! You had no joy in it! (McDonald says the Burger King has no personality or enjoyment to his verses.) Last time I saw a rapper this plastic, there was a toy in it! (Colloquially, a person who is fake or has no personality is said to be "plastic". Continuing on from the previous line, McDonald compares the Burger King, a "plastic rapper", to the plastic wrapper of the toy which comes with McDonald's Happy Meals.) Cheetos, dude? Get your recipes together, man! (In 2016, Burger King partnered with Cheetos to make new products, including Cheetos Chicken Fries and Mac n' Cheetos. McDonald says the company blending these products was absurd and felt like a desperate attempt to try something new, but he suggests that Burger King stick to their regular recipes.) I've had the same fries since I was Willard Scott the Weather Man! (Willard Scott is a presenter, actor, comedian and TV personality who is best known as the original creator and actor of Ronald McDonald. He is also known for being the weather man on the Today show for decades before retiring in 2015. McDonald's fries are one of the most popular foods among customers, so McDonald shows that the best strategy is having a quality product and sticking to it, as the fries have been the same throughout the company's history.) Call me MC Flurry 'cause I'm so chill! (The McFlurry is a brand of ice cream sold in McDonald's chains, hence McDonald calling himself "so chill" like his ice creams.) My raps sleep at my house because they're so ill! (Ronald McDonald House Charities is a non-profit organization that supports seriously ill children and their families. McDonald brags that his raps are so "ill", a slang term meaning "cool", they have to stay at the Ronald McDonald House.) In the context of best mascot in town, (McDonald gets ready to finish his verse by showing how the two of them would compare in this competition of fast food mascots.) You might be the King, but I wear the crown! (Kings are known to wear a crown on their head, and the Burger King is no different when it comes to this. Ronald McDonald acknowledges that the Burger King is a king, but Ronald is the one who wears the crown. In other words, Ronald says he is superior to the King himself.) Category:Character trivia pages Category:Rap Meanings Category:Unofficial Category:Unofficial Rap Battle Category:Flash In The Pan Hip Hop Conflicts Of Nowadays Category:Ronald McDonald vs The Burger King Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD